1. Field of the Invention
This application is directed toward a two-piece track system for use in building construction, particularly for use in the interior and/or exterior wall of a building.
2. Description of the Related Art
Two-piece track systems for use in building construction are generally well known, as are two-piece track systems for use in the exterior and/or interior wall of a building that allow for independent environmental movement of the tracks relative to one another. Two-piece track systems generally resemble both an outer U-shaped (or some other similar shaped) elongated tube, or track, and an inner U-shaped (or some other similar shaped) elongated tube, or track. The inner track is designed to receive or cover the ends of wall studs, and the outer track is designed to receive the inner track.
In two-piece track systems, independent movement of the tracks is desirable. The inner track is generally not confined in all directions, and thus is able to move independently from the outer track. Often times in use, the inner track is able to generally slide alongside the outer track in a horizontal or lateral direction relative to the outer track. In those areas of the world where earthquakes are common, this lateral or horizontal movement is important. If the inner track were not allowed to move freely in a generally lateral or horizontal direction, the stability of the wall and the building might be compromised.
In building construction it is not uncommon to have pieces of sheathing, or façade, attached to the outside of the building. These pieces of sheathing generally extend vertically alongside and down the exterior portion of the tracks and wall studs. The pieces of sheathing are attached to the tracks and/or wall studs by some connection means such as a screw or screws. In current two-piece track systems, the outer track's greatest width is larger than the inner track's greatest width. This creates an uneven outer surface for attachment of the sheathing. As a result, often sheathing elements flare out at their ends to accommodate for the uneven surface created by the different track widths.
Also, it is often difficult to keep the inner track from pulling or slipping away relative to the outer track. In current two-piece track systems, screws are used to hold the outer and inner tracks in place during construction. If these screws are not removed after the wall is framed, the inner track will not be able to move as is desired.